Imperfection
by RainyRain123
Summary: Bagaimana pun perasaanku berubah, aku akan selalu kembali padanya. [JungSeol, canon, drabble]


_Cheese in the Trap belongs to Soonkki. Cover art belongs to me. I take nothing except pleasure (and huge fangirling feelings) from making this fic._

 _Note: JungSeol, drabble, based on epilogue._ _Contains major spoiler_ _(if you don't wanna be spoiled, just don't read it). Saya putuskan Seol memanggil 'Jung' alih-alih 'Sunbae', supaya lebih nyambung dengan translasi webtoon Indonesia. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Imperfection**

* * *

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan Jung akan menanyakan itu.

Setahun yang lalu, jika dia bertanya hal yang sama, aku mungkin takkan ragu berkata bahwa, ya, aku membencinya.

Aku memperhatikannya sejak dulu, berharap bisa membuka sifat aslinya. Menangkap basah kepalsuannya. Dia yang tersenyum ramah, dan dia yang menatapku tajam. Dia yang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, tapi menganggap seolah aku tidak pernah ada. Dia sempurna, tak bercelah, tak bernoda.

Jung adalah orang yang seperti itu, dulu.

Lalu, hidup mengarahkan dunia kami untuk bersinggungan.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana ini terjadi, tapi dia mulai memasuki kehidupanku dengan paksa. Menjebol pertahananku, dan berusaha berteman meski tahu ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kami cairkan.

Dia membantuku terlalu banyak, dengan caranya sendiri yang terlihat egois. Jung memaksa, bercanda, tersenyum, tertawa, membantuku, membuatku ragu akan penilaianku sendiri. Jung berubah.

Aku diajarkan berbagai macam perasaan baru. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, berulang kali. Di saat aku dituntut menjadi dewasa, Jung menepuk kepalaku, seolah berkata, "Kau boleh jadi anak kecil sekali-sekali." Ketika kuliah dan segala macam urusan menekanku, Jung tidak memasang badan untuk menghadapi masalahku. Alih-alih, dia membiarkanku mencoba menyelesaikan segalanya dengan tanganku. Dengan caraku. Dan pada akhirnya, Jung akan memelukku dan semua hal terasa baik-baik saja.

Aku menyukainya. Tangannya yang besar, bahunya yang lebar, senyum, tawa, kerutan alisnya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Dia tidak berusaha terlihat sempurna di depanku. Dia marah, malu, bersikap kekanakan, menghindar, meminta maaf, menyesal, menggenggam tanganku. Jung masih merupakan misteri, tapi dia membuatku semakin ingin mengerti.

Dia aneh. Aku tahu. Dan aku mencoba memahaminya. Jung sudah terlalu banyak terluka. Dia bercelah dan tidak sempurna. Dia menangis seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Dan dia membutuhkanku.

"Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

Apa ini yang namanya benci? Aku takut padanya, tapi aku menginginkan ada di sampingnya. Ada saat di mana aku ragu apa yang akan aku rasakan jika mengetahui Jung lebih dalam. Apa aku akan membencinya? Apa aku malah akan menerima kekurangannya? Atau aku akan menghindar, mengecap dia aneh, dan berusaha pergi sejauh-jauhnya tanpa peduli perasaannya padaku—

dan perasaan _ku_ padanya?

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Kutangkupkan tanganku ke wajahnya. Dingin. Jung berlari mencariku di udara sedingin ini. Pelipisnya berkeringat sedikit, dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Jejak air mata masih menggantung di kelopaknya, dan aku tidak berusaha menahan jariku menghapus sisanya. Jung terlihat lelah. Matanya menatapku lurus-lurus saat tangannya menggapai tanganku, memelukku. Dia Jung yang kukenal. Dia Jung-ku.

Aku tidak membencimu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kubenci. Apa salahmu hingga harus kubenci? Kau melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi aku juga selalu curiga terhadapmu. Kau sudah berusaha memperbaiki segalanya. Aku tidak membencimu, Jung, dan aku tahu itu.

"Jangan menangis." Aku akan selalu ada di sini, memastikan kau baik-baik saja. "Ayo, kembali bersama."

Dan jika ini semua kurang, aku akan berkata bahwa bagaimana pun perasaanku berubah, aku akan selalu kembali padanya.

* * *

.

 _a/n: yeah, setelah tahu latar belakang jung dan perasaannya pada seol, saya pikir bakal lebih adil kalau bagian seol juga diungkap sedikit. maka, lahirlah fik ini. (seriusan, mereka pairing paling asdfghjkl yang pernah ada dan bisa bikin saya cinta mati sampai segininya. mereka harus buahagiaa)_ (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ _  
_ _ah, salam kenal dan makasih sudah mampir ^^_ _  
_.


End file.
